


16 and Homeless

by MegGonagall



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT, HPFT, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, POV Sirius Black, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Young Sirius Black, sirius runs away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7010212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegGonagall/pseuds/MegGonagall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div>
  <p>Banner by playcrackthesky at The-Dark-Arts.net<br/><img/><br/><em>There are not many certainties in life, but there was one thing Sirius Black knew for sure...</em></p>
  <p>
    <em>He could always count on James Potter.</em>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	16 and Homeless

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! GET OUT AND  _NEVER COME BACK_! YOU  _WORTHLESS,_ NO GOOD, BLOOD-TRAITOR SCUM!" Walburga Black shrieked, her face red and contorted disgustingly in rage. 

Sirius threw his bag over his shoulder and walked towards the front door. "As you wish,  _Mother_ ," he called back coldly over his shoulder. 

Sirius reached for the doorknob; filled with adrenaline, his hand was shaking. He opened the door and walked out of the house slamming it behind him. His mother's screams were heard faintly from inside number 12 Grimmauld Place. As he stood there in the morning breeze, his heart pounded ferociously; overwhelmed by the gravity of his situation.  _This is just brilliant. Now I'm bloody homeless,_ Sirius thought bitterly. With a deep breath he attempted - unsuccessfully - to calm himself, he walked down the front steps and to his motorbike. He threw his leg over the seat, sat down and kicked the bike to a roaring start. Once he was weaving - dangerously fast - through the traffic of London and felt the wind through his hair, he was able to think clearly. _I'll just camp out at James' a few days. I'm sure Dorea and Charlus won't mind._

***   
Later that afternoon, Sirius pulled into the dirt driveway, lined with trees that led to the Potters'. James heard the roar of the engine, while he sat in his living room, and knew it could only be Sirius. He jumped up and ran quickly out into the hallway. James opened the front door the moment Sirius dismounted from his bike. While Sirius walked slowly towards James, he noticed James' brow, furrowing in confusion.

"What's going on, Padfoot? Why didn't you let me know you were coming?" James asked. Sirius breathed heavily, scowled and avoided eye contact with James. "Not that I'm complaining, mate," he added quickly. "I've been dead bored lately."

Sirius ran his hand through his hair and grumbled, "Can I stay here a few days?" Anger and a hint of sadness filled his eyes, which still avoided James' concerned stare. 

James, who was used to Sirius spending as much time at his house as possible, was taken aback by the fact that he even asked. "Sure you can. Anytime. You know that."

"Thanks," Sirius mumbled then walked up the stairs leading into the Potters' and dragged his bag behind him. 

Dorea Potter heard someone walk into the room and looked up from the book she was reading. Her eyes widened in surprise, as she was not expecting Sirius until much later that summer. A warm and welcoming smile appeared upon her face. 

"Sirius? What a pleasant surprise!" Dorea exclaimed.

Charlus Potter, who did not notice Sirius until his wife spoke, set down  _The Daily Prophet_ while beaming widely _._

"Sirius, m'boy!" Charlus said happily from the armchair across from his wife. 

Sirius plastered a wide smile - which he hoped didn't look forced - on his face and greeted the Potters. "Hey, Dor. Charlus. I hope I'm not imposing. I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by to make sure James was behaving," he said then elbowed James in the ribs and winked at Dorea. 

"Oi!' James yelled, while he rubbed his ribs with one hand and smacked Sirius upside the head with the other. "That hurt," James whined quietly. 

"Well you know you're always welcome in our home, dear," Dorea laughed. 

Sirius - this time with a genuine smile on his face - replied, "Thank you, Dor."

James looked at Sirius, who shuffled his feet nervously - which was very out of character for him - then turned to his mother. 

"Mum, Sirius and I will be upstairs if you need us, alright?" James said. It was clear there was something very off with Sirius. He was fidgeting with his fingers and not making eye contact with anyone in the room. 

Dorea smiled while she studied Sirius' face. She, like her son, was able to sense that there was something not quite right with him that day. Dorea could see that Sirius' smile did not quite reach his eyes and how forced his joking with James seemed to be.

"Make sure you're both down in a half hour for dinner, boys," Charlus informed them, oblivious to the tension mounting in the room. 

"Got it, Dad," James answered as he turned to leave. 

Sirius gave one more smile and a thank you for James' parents and followed him out of the room. He was grateful that, for at least a half hour, he would not have to continue with his act of happiness. They entered the hallway, made a right and headed towards the wooden staircase in silence. Sirius walked slowly up the stairs. His shoulders were slumped as he dragged his feet and trailed his hand along the banister the entire way. James sighed impatiently with Sirius' sluggish speed. He was anxious to know what was going on, but wanted to be out of earshot of his parents before he would begin questioning him. Finally, they reached the top of the stairs, took a left, walked down the hallway and into James' room. 

Once they entered Sirius looked around, rather jealously, at the bedroom. James had never been ridiculed or ostracized for hanging his Gryffindor banner on his wall. His parents were proud, and more than happy, to buy him red dressings for his bed. Exceptionally pleased to install the thick golden carpet. Thrilled to see the pictures of James, himself, Remus and Peter, all smiling widely and waving on his walls. He would never be called _Blood-Traitor, shame of my flesh, a mistake,_ or  _waste of a life_ by his mother. James would never become homeless at sixteen years of age. 

James pulled out the chair from his desk, turned it around and straddled it. He watched Sirius drop his bag on the floor and walk over to take a seat on his bed. Sirius sat and stared at the floor blankly. He grabbed two fist fills of hair and shook his head then took in a deep breath. 

James waited for Sirius to explain what had him so upset, but nearly five minutes passed and he still had not said a word, so James cleared his throat and decided he would just have to ask. "So are you going to tell me why you showed up, out of the blue and looking like you want to murder someone?"

For a moment, Sirius still did not answer. He was trying to wrap his head around the fact that he had no home. Sirius sat silently for a few more moments and then exhaled loudly. "I've left home for good, Prongs. I've - I've got no place to live," he finally admitted, still looking at the floor. 

James' eyes widen at the news, but he was not too surprised. Walburga was a horrible, awful woman, who detested her son. He figured - especially with Sirius' flair for flaunting his differences from the rest of his family - that it would happen sooner or later. "Bad luck, mate. I'm sorry to hear that," James said sincerely. "What are you planning on doing then?" he asked. 

Sirius snorted angrily. "Damned if I know. I was thinking I might contact Uncle Alphard. He's always been decent to me."

James considered that for a minute. "You could, I suppose." A small smile began to play on his lips. "Or...?"

"Or what?" Sirius snapped and wondered what on Earth James could possibly be smiling about. 

"You could just live here," James said brightly. 

Sirius would love nothing more than to live with James. He was completely in love with James' parents, as they have always treated him as a surrogate son. James was truly like his brother. More so than Regulus has ever been, or would ever be. From the moment they met, on Platform 9 3/4 their first year, they had been inseparable. Of course he was close with Remus and Peter, but he did not share that brotherly bond with them quite as strongly as he did with James. To live there, with the Potters, it would truly be like they were family. Sirius became excited at the prospect.

"You think, mate?" he asked. His eyes glistened with hope and his heart pumped quickly. 

James nodded, reached up and ruffled up his hair – a habit that he did unconsciously at that point. "I'll have to talk it over with Mum and Dad, but I'm sure they'll say yes. Hell, Padfoot. You already  _have_ a room here!"

"True..." Sirius mused. "But that's different. I mean... me  _living here?_ I don't know if I could ask that of your parents."

James let out a loud laugh. "Don't be stupid, Sirius! You know that Mum loves you. More than me I think sometimes... And Dad will think it’s a laugh, having you under our roof permanently," he reassured Sirius. 

"If you say so," Sirius said doubtfully. His hope started to dwindle. 

James watched Sirius' face begin to fall. "Come on. It's not like we don't have the extra space. We'll talk it over with them at dinner. Don't worry!" James said; becoming more and more enthusiastic. 

"Alight, Prongs. Alright."

**

While the three Potters and Sirius all sat down at the long, mahogany dinner table, James interrupted the light dinner conversation everyone was having. 

"Mum? Dad? You know how you both wished you were able to have another child?" James said with a sly grin. 

His parents both looked taken aback by James' question. Charlus choked on his Pumpkin Juice and Dorea's eyebrows shot up into her forehead. 

"Yes," Charlus gasped while pounding his chest with his fist. 

Dorea looked furious with her son for bringing up such private information in mixed company. Her eyes narrowed considerably. Sirius shook his head at James' introduction into this subject. "Git," he muttered softly. 

James, who completely disregarded everyone's reactions, had a huge smile on his face. He gestured towards Sirius and exclaimed, "Surprise! It's a bouncing baby boy!"

Clearly not understanding what James referred to, Dorea asked sharply, "What are you talking about, James?"

James opened his mouth to continue while Sirius shot him a dark look. "Knock it off, James," he told him. James snorted, put his head down and began to sulk. Sirius then looked at Dorea and apologized for her son. "I'm sorry for that. You know he can be a bit of an idiot sometimes."

Dorea and Charlus each laughed and nodded with agreement. "Yes. I'm afraid he can be at times," Dorea responded and, once again, shot daggers at her son.  

James' face fell into a pout as he continued to silently stab at the food on his plate.

Sirius then sighed and his eyes turned sad. "Dor, I - I've left my home today. For good. I was - more or less - told I was not welcomed back," he looked down at his plate, unable to look her in the eye. "I have nowhere to go," he whispered

Charlus and Dorea each exchanged a look with one another. At the same time, they smiled sadly and nodded. They, of course, were both thinking the same thing. 

Charlus reached over and patted Sirius' back. "Don't you worry, son. You can stay here as long as you'd like," he said kindly. 

A quiet, "Excellent!" was heard being whispered from James. 

Dorea, who was internally raging at Walburga Black, said softly, "I want you to know, we think of you as another son. You'll stay with us, in your room, for however long you may need to." Her breath hitched as she added, "We would never want you to feel as if you have nowhere to go, Sirius."

Sirius, who was a prideful young man, one who did not ever become emotional - if he could help it - said in a thick voice, "I appreciate that more than you'll ever know. Thank you, Dorea. Thank you, Charlus." A single tear escaped his eye before he wiped it away quickly. 

"See?! What did I tell you? You've got a new baby boy!" James exclaimed. 

"Prat," Sirius said, but smiled as he punched James in the arm. "Honestly, James," his mother scolded while his father chuckled. 

***

After dinner, James and Sirius took to the back yard with their brooms. They flew around until it became dark, tossing the Quaffle back and forth between them. At ten that evening, they went inside, each showered and got themselves ready for bed. After he was in his pajamas, Sirius entered James' room. With James not noticing Sirius's entrance, Sirius caught James staring longingly at a picture in his hand. 

"Not still on about Evans, are you?" he asked with a cocked eyebrow as he leaned with his arms crossed casually against the doorframe. 

James jumped violently, startled, and hastily stuffed the picture under his mattress. "What? Oh. No! Of course not!" he answered quickly. 

Sirius let out a bark-like laugh. "Come off it, Prongs! You're completely mental over that one. Why? I'll never figure out. I mean - She's pretty enough, I suppose. But she's a total bitch."

James' face filled with anger as he picked up his pillow and threw it at Sirius. "Take that back!" he yelled. 

Sirius, who was too quick for him, flicked his wand lazily and sent the pillow straight back at James. He laughed once again. "See? Told you that you were still bonkers for her."

James glared at Sirius before laying back on his bed with both hands behind his head. He stared up at the ceiling; a dreamy look started to from in his eyes. "You think it will happen this year, Padfoot? Do you think I will finally get her to come around?" he asked hopefully. 

Sirius sniggered at James' relentlessness, regarding Lily, and walked over to take a seat at James's desk. Sirius shook his head. "I don't know, Prongs. Like I've told you before, I think she feels you're a bit arrogant. Which we both know, you can be. Just try for some humility this year. She may come around," he advised with a shrug.

James snorted. "Hark who's talking!" he snapped while sitting straight up. 

Sirius held up his hands up in a defensive position. "Hey. I never said I was trying to get any of them to fall in love with me. I just want them to love me for a few hours," he said with a cocky grin. 

Rolling his eyes at Sirius, James laughed quietly then layed back down. "I don't know how you do it, man," James said with a mixture of awe and disapproval. 

"Quite easily, my friend. Quite easily," Sirius answered smugly. 

For a few minutes, each of the boys sat lost in their own thoughts. James thought of Lily while Sirius thought back on past conquests. When the silence began to become a little uncomfortable, James spoke. 

"What do you say to some Wizard's Chess?" he asked quickly. 

"I'm game," Sirius responded immediately. 

The boys left James' room and walked downstairs and into the den to begin their game. While they were playing, James wondered how Sirius was handling everything that had happened. A look of concern filled his face while he asked, "So... Are you - are you alright, Sirius?"

At first, Sirius was annoyed by the question. There was nothing he hated more than being pitied. He huffed impatiently and glared at James. Then James' words replayed in his head. " _Are you alright, Sirius?_ " _That's a good question... Sure I'm relieved that I do not have to_ ever _set foot in Grimmauld Place again. But, on the other hand, I have no family_. Sirius almost let himself succumb to the hopelessness that threatened to engulf him all day. Then a little voice in his head reminded him, _No. No that's not true. I_ do  _have family. I have James and his parents_. That thought was exceptionally calming for him. Considering what he went through that day, and the majority of his life, things began to look not so bad. 

Sirius nodded while he looked down at the floor. "Yeah, James. You know what? I am alright," he answered with a genuine smile.

James smiled back. He knew Sirius spoke the truth. Even though things seemed rough then, James knew it would all work out in the end. 

*** 

Sirius would continue to live with James for the remainder of the summer. He would come back with him for the Holidays and live there, once more, the summer before their seventh year. Sirius truly did not know what he would have done if he never met James. That boy with black, untidy hair, who was wearing glasses - and a mischievous grin - on Platform 9 3/4, when he was eleven. James had always been there for Sirius, just as Sirius had always been there for James. Whatever else may come, James Potter and Sirius Black would face it together. They would be brothers for life.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written prior to learning the names of James' parents. Personally, I hate the name Fleamont and decided to just leave the story as is.


End file.
